Michael's Vessel
by JuliaPenn
Summary: Well, the title is a foreshadow. Can you guess? It has to do with Michael's Vessel. *eyeroll* But do I mean Dean...? You won't know who is involved in the romance for a while I still don't know , but have fun guessing...


**This is not my best writing, I'm not all the way up to date on Season 5, and I'm not quite sure where I'm going with this, but it has just been EXPLODING out of my fingers lately. I am obsessed, to the most extreme degree. I dream of it. When I'm not reading a book, I'm thinking of it - and even then, **

**if I read the words 'angel', 'holy', 'wings', or for god's sake, even 'tax accountant', my mind is brought back to this story. It is lurking in the back of my mind, all the time!! Now, I think I know the basic plotline. What I don't know is who the romance is going to be between - Sammy/Dean, Sammy/Cass, Dean/Cass, Dean/Anna ('cos I'm bringing her in), Cass/Anna....and you won't know either. ;) I'm a Cass fan at heart, though, so you can bet it's going to include him. Also, I'm a Dastiel fan, but I'm not sure that I'll be using that pairing...**

Dean was nearly dropping off to sleep when Cass suddenly appeared in the rearview mirror. "Aaah!" he shouted, startling a dozing Sammy awake. "Shit, Cass, stop surprising us like that."

"My apologies," came Cass's usual polite tone. "I didn't mean to disturb. We had an appointment, though."

Sam, shaking his bangs out of his eyes, glanced at the clock. "But - you're early, Cass."

Cass shifted uncomfortably. "I, um...got bored."

Dean looked at Castiel with his signature WTF look - one eyebrow raised, the other eye squinted, and mouth open in a disbelieving gape. "You, bored? Seriously?"

Castiel looked at Dean irritably. "This is a matter of great importance, Dean. I couldn't just sit quietly on the side of some road."

Dean snorted. "You were prepared to just 'sit quietly' the night before you thought you were going to die."

Sam was floating back to dreamland at this point.

Castiel blushed, remembering that embarrassing night. "Ahem. That was different. Then, I was powerless. Now there are things to accomplish!" He leaned forward unconsciously, speaking strongly. "We need to get to work on this."

Dean smiled. "Not without some pie," he grinned. Then he shook Sam, "Wake up Sammy! We're gonna go get us some pie." He winked at Castiel on his way out of the Impala, with a half-asleep Sam trailing behind.

Castiel had chosen this meeting point some hours ago. And, he admitted to himself, he was early. But the last time he'd waited until the appointed time, Dean had ended up in the future. So Castiel had come early, to be safe. Also, he was getting bored of standing on the side of a road.

He leaned into the padded back seat of the Impala with his hands clasped on his knees, contemplating the situation at hand. Here in Peakesville, Oregon, there was much too much angel - and demon - activity to ignore. There were several cases of civilians' eyes being burned out of their sockets. (Local authorities suspected a sick, twisted serial psychopath. Imagine if they knew the cause was divine.) None of the victims remembered seeing anything other than a bright light - beyond that, they wouldn't say. And at the local preschool, there were a series of what had to be possessions. _What was going on? _Castiel asked himself, furrowing his brow.

He was shaken from his brooding by the arrival of Sam and Dean. "Dude," Sam said, sliding into shotgun.

"They didn't have any pie!" finished Dean, shaking his head.

They looked at each other and grinned, then sighed over the loss of pie.

Castiel leaned forward and raised an eyebrow at them. "What is the importance of pie?"

Dean turned around to shake a finger at him. "Don't diss the pie, man!"

"It's all-important," agreed Sam, shaking with laughter. He didn't actually like pie very much; he did it for Dean.

Castiel leaned back again. "In that case, I am capable of making...pie."

This time, both Sam and Dean gave him WTF looks.

He just shrugged at them. "Jimmy was a good cook, apparently. He liked pie, too."

They looked at each other and shrugged. "Wal-Mart it is, then," said Dean, starting up the car.

**Please no bashing my fail. ^.^**


End file.
